thaeradarfandomcom-20200213-history
Deities
The pantheon of deities worshipped in Thaeradar (and amongst the neighbouring lands of concern) is a fairly small one. Unbeknownst to most due to intervention of centuries of time, the pantheon of Gods are the remainder of the First Folk, who while withdrawn, still act as observers and benefactors to the races they created. (for ease of navigation, some basic worshipper examples are listed, but are hardly all inclusive) Eadwin (Knights, Crusaders, Aristocrats, Diplomats) : Lawful Good. : Domains: Good, Strength, War : Eadwin is the God of Honor and Chilvary. He is venerated by many crusaders and knights, and those would conduct themselves with integrity. While considered idealistic and over-romantic by some, his church is nonetheless popular amongst many adventurers, and looked upon favorably by teh commonfolk for its efforts against various monsters. HIs sigil is a golden chalice on a silver shield. Severina (Healers, Farmers, Alchemists, Cooks) : Neutral Good. : Domains : Good. Healing. Sun. Plant. : Severina's following is fairly widespread, owing to her chosen portfolio being those of health and life. The farming populace follows her almost exclusively, seeking her blessings to further their bounty. Amongst the adventuring lot, she is still widely praised for her healers. Elphin (Wanderers, Explorers, Adventurers, Freemen) : Chaotic Good : Domains : Travel, Strength, Good, War. : Elphin's nature is a bit odd. Depicted as a male, female, and member of various races. Elphin is considered the patron god of the free-spirited wanderer and adventurer, while also a force of good that fights tyranny, and a figure of sacrifice for the greater good. Elphins church is loose knit at best, and some sects practice a joint worship of Elphin and Dusane. Ansgar (Craftsmen, Miners, Aesthetics, Dwarves) : Lawful Neutral : Domains: Earth, Fire, Protection : Ansgar is oft depicted as a stern figure in many of his forms. The bearded (except among elves) mine overseer, architect, or stalwart soldier. While his following promotes discipline and a strong work ethic, it also promotes the beauty of a perfect gem unearthed, or the finest craftsmanship. His duel nature as stern overseer and cultured aesthetic causes some division amongst his church, as commonfolk tend to cling to the former whilst nobility often favors the latter. He is also the patron of the dwarves, having brought about their race in ancient times. Odelon (Mages, Seers, Scholars, Alchemists) : True Neutral : Domains : Magic. Knowledge. Trickery. Destruction. : Odelon (depicted as a cloaked figure of indeterminate gender) is the ruler of magic, as well as the mysteries of Fate. A portfolio rather exotic for the common man, Odelon's following is largely confined to the practioners of magic in various forms. Moran (Scholars, Inventors, Investigators, Gnomes) : True Neutral : Domains : Knowledge, Protection : Moran is a patron of knowledge, and creativity. Moran's following has heavy presence in any scholarly institution and the deity is also the patron of the gnomes, having originated their race and given them a gift for study and creativity. Investigators amongst city watchmen also often offer a prayer to the god for aid. Like Odelon, Moran is most often depicted as a robed and hooded figure of unknown gender, with some mage-scholars believing the two are the same being. Elke (Hunters, Outdoorsman, Athletes, Druids) : True Neutral : Domains: Animal, Strength, War : Elke is the Goddess of the Hunt, and also patron of athleticism and outdoorsmansip, as one might expect. Her church sees a fair divisioon between noble and commoner, as the former enjoy the sport and gamesmanship of great hunts, while the latter have an obvious need for food. Elke's church is one of few that occasionally has ties with some followings of the druids. Ermo (Travellers, Traders, Nomads, Druids) : True Neutral : Domains : Air, Travel, Water : A very popular god, Ermo's dominion is that of the traveler, by land or sea, and the weather above him. His church is perhaps the wealthiest about, due to continuous donations from the merchant class. Prayed to for favorable weather, he also has a vast patronage amongst farmfolk, and even generals in more embattled lands. Rathimir (Soldiers. Weaponsmiths. Healers. Tacticians) : True Neutral : Domains : Healing, Strength, Protection, War : Rathimir is the patron of war. WIth the ongoing conflicts between nations, he finds a tremendous patronage, and his church is regarded as one of the most potent. While choosing no sides as a whole, his priests are often found amidst armies, tending wounds and providing counsel on tactics. He is also paid service by many weapon and armour smiths for his sponsorship of their trade. Dusane (Tricksters. Rebels. Madmen. Gamblers) : Chaotic Neutral : Domains: Trickery, War, Strength. Knowledge. : Dusane is a God with a somewhat limited following, as neither the insane nor the rebellious enjoy a particular level of tolerance. Nonetheless, those that rely on guile and risk sometimes find a patronage with him. His followers are often also sheltered by or amidst the more widely tolerated followers of Elphin, and some churches even practice dual-worship of the two. Avidan (Gravekeepers. Judges. Necromancers. Assassins) : Lawful Evil : Domains : Death, Evil, Knowledge : The Keeper of the Dead is an imposing figure, regarded by many as a being of little sympathy. Oft feared due to his dominion over the dead, as well as disease, few of his church are actively antagonistic. The main duties of his lay priests are to perform rituals and burial rites, as well as console those who remain alive. The undead are a much divided issue amongst the church, with both necromancers who create such and crusaders who seek to rememdy those caught between the faces of life and death. The main public church for its part, allows for undead to be crafted from those who volunteer for duty, in order to guard gravesites. Ishtar (Thieves. Hedonists. Corrupt Officials. Merchants) : Neutral Evil : Domains: Evil, Knowledge, Trickery : One of the more polarizing religions, Ishtar's following emphasizes the pursuit of earthly pleasures. Known as a patron of thieves and greed, Ishtar's more open following preaches of ambition and hedonistic pursuits. As one might expect, it enjoys a certain popularity amongst those who can afford such, though often behind closed doors as the practice of Ishtaran beliefs is still a scandalous affair. Although most often referred to in the masculine sense, Ishtar is depicted as both a male and female regularly. Ioudas (Demon Cults. Traitors. Murderers. Mages) : Chaotic Evil : Domains: Destruction, Evil, Magic, Strength : Aranod betrayed his fellow gods (and others) in the days of myth, joining sides with the Demons, and was trapped along with them in the ether of the world. A dominant figure among them, his following is noticeably small among civilized races, with only a marginal public following in the Orcan Empire. Although not a demon himself, his nonetheless often depicted as one. Category:Gods Category:Character Creation